


Welcome to Darkiplier Manor

by intricate_glass_box



Series: the corner of the multiverse that features Cecil [1]
Category: Markiplier Cinematic Universe, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Backstory, Cecil also uses they/them, Dark uses they/them, Darkiplier Manor, Gen, Original Character(s), if WKM can be the ambient 20s to 50s then this fic is ambient 80s to now, job hunting, this takes place sometime after Dark would've reunited w/ Wil but not like a long time into canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22311805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intricate_glass_box/pseuds/intricate_glass_box
Summary: Cecil, a recent college graduate, does not have a job... mostly because they don't actually know what they want to do with their life. However, they do have bills, a need to eat, and keep a roof over their head.Darkiplier is a busy entity, tasked both with the general welfare of a rather colorful bunch of egos and with hunting down Actor, and is looking for someone to help with the logistical side.Bringing a non-ego into the fold is a risky move (for both of them), but sometimes things work out.
Relationships: Darkiplier & Cecil
Series: the corner of the multiverse that features Cecil [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606939
Kudos: 10





	Welcome to Darkiplier Manor

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really excited about this OC, who I will admit is just blatantly a self insert who I've gifted a name. I've written other fics in this universe (nnnot that all of them will be posted *here*) and I'm gonna stick 'em in a series together. Starting here because, well, it's their backstory -- at least the relevant part.

A few weeks ago, Cecil had graduated college. They had _enjoyed_ their course of study, truly, but as the end had approached, they realized they weren’t sure if they wanted a _career_ in the field. That existential concern had not resolved itself, and they still didn’t have a job. After a few days of searching the internet’s vast resources for anything that might catch their interests, require their qualifications— oh, and be currently hiring! They’d come up completely empty. And, this was the last month on the lease for their college apartment. 

So, they’d gone analog, and checked the local newspaper’s job listings. Among calls for babysitters or lawn mowers and a few ads for skilled trades that Cecil had no training in, a simple-seeming assistant position seemed fairly alluring — Cecil felt fully capable of handling the position, which was said to include some accounting and filing, with the potential for some household management duties and an allusion to some kind of projects that would be “discussed further on site.” Best of all, room and board were included under the condition of helping around the house, along with an acceptable pay, which was pretty much unheard of in this day and age. 

They sent out their application. Given the attractiveness of the position, Cecil expected to be one of many candidates, and did not get their hopes up.

But, two days later, they’d received a call from a man with a striking voice inviting them in to discuss the position on-site at Darkiplier Manor, the house in question. 

There, Dark (who Cecil had initially called “Mr. Darkiplier” and nearly made them laugh) ran again over the duties, explaining in a bit more detail than the listing held. Cecil began to think Dark was some kind of private investigator when they alluded to keeping files on people organized, or potentially following up on informational leads for Dark. Their interest was piqued by this and more: clearly, more people lived in the house, because the household management component (which Dark still didn’t seem all too sure about asking for) could involve organizing cooking prep and a cleaning schedule, as well as grocery shopping. Cecil didn’t want to ask too many questions this first day, at least not personal ones, but it didn’t strike them as a typical family estate. They also talked about things Cecil had expected, such as taking and making calls, emails, and the like, and about the financial accounts Cecil would be accounting for. 

By Dark’s request, Cecil commuted for the first week. This was so that Dark could get to know them and ensure sure they’d be a good fit for the position. After all, Dark knew there would probably be no going back for the person they selected. They hadn’t made the decision to hire someone “outside” lightly. 

Dark was really the only person Cecil had spoken to during the trial week. They’d caught a glimpse once or twice of _someone_ else, and seen evidence of _several_ other inhabitants. Which was good — they thought it would be awfully lonely if Dark lived in this big of a house alone. 

At the end of the trial week, Dark called Cecil into their office. “Now, Cecil, how are you liking the position?” 

“Quite well! I like working on projects with defined progress like this, I’m confident in my abilities to do what you’ve asked of me, the hours are good, and you seem kind.” 

Cecil had caught them off guard with the last part, but they appreciated it. “...Thank you. That’s good to hear; I can agree you’re doing well so far. However, there are some things you don’t know.” Then, they went on to explain that their primary goal is to hunt down someone very powerful who was very intent on avoiding them. This, of course, was the Actor. Cecil quickly picked up on the threat of murder. Dark also explained that the others living in the house were a subset of a particular group, the egos, who Dark wanted under their watch, to keep them out of the Actor’s control. Cecil didn’t understand any of what that really meant back then. Dark told Cecil they’d meet the others soon, and concluded by telling them, “I want you to be able to make an informed choice. Knowing the stakes — I doubt harm should come to you working in this manor, but I can’t promise that. You would be involved, just as we all are, if you choose to stay here. Unfortunately, I’ve said as much as I can until I can be certain of your commitment.” 

“I understand. Though I know I don’t understand the full picture, I think I’ve gotten a good enough sense.” There were powerful forces at play, and Cecil had a deeply intriguing sense of something more than meeting the eye. “Nonetheless, I’d like to accept this position.” 

Dark, who had been keeping up their human image perfectly for the entire week, allowed it to breach. For a second, Cecil saw their more natural form: grey aura, rendering them monochrome and leeching the colors from things near them, save for the pulling chromatic aberration, outlining them in blue and red. The high pitched ring that accompanied them pealed through Cecil’s head. But they let it last only a second. Cecil pulled back in their chair, startled but trying to suppress their reaction, blinking to check their vision. “Dark—?!” 

They didn’t say anything. They both knew what Cecil had been shown, although Cecil sure as hell didn’t understand it.

For a moment, Dark just stared them down, monitoring Cecil’s reactions. Then Cecil, having caught their breath, reiterated: “...As I said, I’d like to accept this position.” 

Somehow, while it had frightened them — even on an instinctual level — what they’d seen from Dark in no way rescinded the growing pull they felt towards this entire situation. 

Again, Dark relaxed their hold on their appearance. This time, Cecil was prepared, and didn’t startle. They observed Dark intently, trying to decide what they were seeing. “I really am glad to have you on board, Cecil. I’d like to introduce you to a few other members of the house. We can discuss some domestic logistics today; I’ll show you where you’ll be living. What would you say to another week of commuting, so that you can get to know everyone? We can discuss the things I told you today in further detail, as well, now that I know you’re committed.” 

“Well, Dark... my lease runs out in three days.” 

Dark blinked, thinking. “Well. I suppose we can do those things once you’ve moved in.” They stood up, which Cecil mirrored, and moved around their desk, extending their hand. “You’ve got the job, Cecil. Welcome to Darkiplier Manor.” 

Cecil took their hand, shaking it firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> If Mark gets to steal Damien’s body then Dark gets to steal Mark’s naming scheme for their manor. 
> 
> also my title is lame. I cheaped out and just stole a rather cliche line from the fic RIP


End file.
